Une Lettre
by Drake Stormrider
Summary: La Guerre est finie, Voldemort est tombé. Tout le monde fait sa vie. Mais comment réagir quand on reçoit une lettre de son pire ennemi ? Le passé sera-t-il facile à oublier ? // Tient compte du V7 // En pause pour le moment //


**_Auteur : Drake Stormrider (wé, logique en même temps, je vois pas pourquoi je le met ^^")_**

**_Disclaimer : A mon plus grand regret, et pour leur plus grand bien, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'idée de cette fanfic. Tout le reste est à la merveilleuse JK Rowling !  
_**

**_Blabla : Voilà donc ma toute première fanfic ! Au départ, je pensais faire un one-shot, mais j'hésite un peu maintenant... J'ai une idée de comment la continuer, mais ça dépendra de si ça plait ou pas (en gros, voilà l'épisode pilote mes amis ! ^^)_**

**_Dooooonc, j'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser une petite review ^^ Ca me ferait super plaisir !_**

**_Ah, pour note, même si les personnages principaux sont Drago et Harry, ce ne sera (pas du tout) du yaoi (enfin pas pour cette fic en tout cas !) J'essaye juste d'imaginer un après guerre, donc ça tient compte du t7, et dans la mesure du possible de ce qu'a pu dévoiler JKR de l'avenir de ses personnages !_**

**_Maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture (je suis trop bavarde...)_**

* * *

Les dossiers étaient étalés sur la table basse, certains ouverts, d'autres en pile instable qui menaçaient à chaque instant de se casser la figure. Une tasse de café désormais vide trônait fièrement sur un tabouret, non loin du fauteuil dans lequel était installé Harry Potter, Auror assidu de son état, qui ramenait du travail à la maison au grand désespoir de sa fiancée.

Fiancée qui venait justement d'entrer dans le salon, et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer en constatant l'état de la pièce. Elle s'avança, allant jusque derrière le canapé. Tout à la lecture d'un rapport, le Survivant ne l'avait pas entendue.

"Tu travailles trop mon amour..." murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle l'enlaçait, déposant un baiser dans sur sa tête ébouriffée.

"Ah, désolé... Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer..."

Il posa son rapport et s'adossa complètement au fauteuil, renversant la tête en arrière pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée. Puis il la regarda contourner le fauteuil pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui tendant une enveloppe.

"C'est arrivé un peu plus tôt pour toi. Un hibou personnel mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu..."

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il prit l'enveloppe, l'examinant rapidement. Pas de sceau apparent, l'écriture lui était familière, mais pas assez pour qu'il reconnaisse son propriétaire. Un sort lui révéla que le courrier n'était pas piégé, et il le décacheta, commençant sa lecture.

Assis à ôté de lui, Ginny l'observait, ses expressions changeaient à mesure qu'il prennait connaissance du contenu. Il avait d'abord eu l'air surpris, puis agacé. Un soupçon de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, le temps de quelques lignes, puis disparut. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Mais elle aurait sûrement la réponse assez tôt, aussi se leva-t-elle pour aller préparer du thé.

Elle était en train de servir deux tasse quand Harry la rejoignit, lui tendant la lettre sans rien dire.

"Ça t'était adressé Harry, je ne peux pas..."

"J'ai besoin de ton avis, Ginny... S'il te plaît."

C'était de plus en plus étrange. Ça devait vraiment le toucher pour qu'il lui demande son avis ainsi. Elle prit donc la lettre, et s'asseyant sur la chaise de la cuisine, commença sa lecture.

_"Potter,_

_Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi tu reçois cette lettre, après tant d'années, sans la moindre nouvelle. Quelle nouvelle farce je peux être en train de te jouer. Si c'est une plaisanterie. Essaye de lire jusqu'au bout si tu veux ta réponse, parce que je n'enverrai probablement pas d'autre courrier._

_Potter, on a jamais été amis. C'était même le contraire. Je te pourrissais la vie, tu me pourrissais la vie, ça fonctionnait comme ça et point. On avais pas les mêmes idées, pas les mêmes valeurs. Toi avec tes foutus qualités de Gryffondor et moi qui étais un parfait Serpentard. Je regrettes ça maintenant. Pas tout ce que j'ai pu te dire, ou te faire (ne t'attends pas à des excuses de ma part Potter) mais ces disputes incessantes m'ont manqué. C'est con en plus. Je dois être dans le genre masochiste, mais à chaque fois qu'on se disputait, j'avais l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. Et ça, c'était important. _

_Arrête de sourire Potter, je sais que tu dois être en train de te foutre de ma gueule là. Je suis sérieux. Je ne suis pas comme toi, on a tout de différent, toi tu as tes potes, des potes tellement fidèles que c'est un peu ta famille. Moi j'ai rien. Des parents, des amis, mais pas de famille comme toi. Je t'ai jalousé à un moment tu sais ?_

_Mais y'a eu la guerre qui est arrivée, on a dû choisir nos camps. Pas le même évidemment. Je devais suivre les traces de mes parents, et toi celle des tiens. J'ai jamais été aussi mal, je crois que j'étais pas fait pour être Mangemort. Je m'étais toujours dit que ce serait un grand honneur, mais en fait non. J'avais la trouille en permanence. Peur d'échouer dans mes missions, peur de craquer, peur de montrer que je n'étais pas à la hauteur et que je ne valais pas mieux que mes parents. _

_Et puis la guerre s'est finie, tu as tué Voldemort. Je crois que j'ai été soulagé sur le coup, mais ça n'a pas duré. Je pensais que tout était fini, enterré, j'avais tort. Tu sais Potter, un seul mauvais choix ça suffit. Les gens disent que faute avouée est à demi pardonnée mais c'est que des conneries. Ils ne nous ont jamais pardonné, à ma mère et moi. (Tu noteras que je ne parlerai pas du cas de mon père, il a fait trop de choses avant la guerre pour ne pas retourner à Azkaban...)_

_Moi ça allait, je m'en sortais très bien. Enfin je le pensais. Je restais au Manoir à lire des bouquins, et point. Mère n'a pas supporté aussi bien. Elle est morte un an après la guerre. Elle s'est suicidée Potter. Je l'ai retrouvée dans son lit, elle avait l'air de dormir, sauf qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Et sa baguette était encore dans sa main. Père est mort quelques jours plus tard en apprenant la nouvelle. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils ne s'étaient mariés que pour les convenances mais j'avais tort. Ils s'aimaient, et pas qu'un peu. Et probablement qu'ils m'aimaient aussi, mais je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois qu'ils étaient partis._

_Je me suis retrouvé en l'espace d'une semaine orphelin, avec un domaine à gérer et un nom sur lequel tout le monde crachait. J'ai déconné. J'ai déprimé. J'ai même essayé de mettre fin à mes jours, mais je dois pas avoir de chance, les elfes de maison m'ont trouvé et soigné._

_Il m'a bien fallu un an pour m'en remettre, tu sais. Et quand je dis "m'en remettre" ça veut juste dire que j'étais capable de pointer le bout de mon nez polynectarisé au Chemin de Traverse. Le temps de régler les derniers détails de la succession à Gringotts._

_Après je suis rentré, j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai laissé les elfes s'occuper du Manoir. Et je me suis barré. Dans un quartier assez pourri de Londres, j'ai pris un appart. J'ai vécu comme un moldu, sans magie, sans rien de ce genre. Tu sais Potter, ça m'a fait un bien fou. Là bas, les gens ne me connaissaient pas, le nom des Malefoy n'allumait pas dans leur regard cette lueur de haine si familière. Non, j'étais juste Drago Malefoy et c'est tout. Un simple pharmacien, qui bossait dans une officine vieille et délabrée. Les petites vieilles du quartier m'aimaient bien, elles venaient souvent discuter avec moi. Enfin elles parlaient et j'écoutais. Je serais bien resté là toute ma vie._

_Mais y'a des choses qui ne vous lâchent jamais, et un matin j'ai reçu la visite d'un employé du Ministère. Ce con devait penser que j'empoisonnais lentement les Moldus, pour qu'ils crèvent parce que j'étais censé les détester. Il s'est arrangé pour que je sois obligé de fermer. J'ai encore dû déménager, dans une ville pas très loin de Londres, et j'ai laissé les petites vieilles. Ça m'a fait un peu mal au cœur, je crois que j'étais le seul à pas les envoyer balader. Ouais Potter, j'avais appris à écouter les gens. J'ai changé, mais les gens veulent pas le voir. C'est plus rassurant pour eux._

_Enfin, y'a bien une personne qui a vu que j'ai changé. C'était la libraire. J'allais souvent chez elle, elle avait pas mal de livres intéressants. Vu que j'avais toujours ce con du Ministère sur le dos, je pouvais pas vraiment rebosser. Alors je lisais. Et quand je ne lisais pas, j'étais en train de discuter avec elle. Je sais pas trop comment ça s'est fait, mais un jour je l'ai invitée au restaurant. Un restaurant un peu miteux, y'avait pas mieux dans cette fichue ville. Et elle a accepté. Cette fille, c'était Astoria. Elle m'a dit que bien plus tard qu'elle était sorcière. Je savais pas son nom, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Mais elle me connaissait apparemment. _

_Sur le coup, j'ai été con, j'ai cru qu'elle avait été envoyée par le Ministère pour m'espionner. Ils en auraient bien été capables. Alors j'ai fui. Je suis retourné au Manoir, sans donner de nouvelles. Mais Astoria était plus têtue que ce que je pensais. Elle a réussi à me retrouver, et elle m'a pas lâché. Elle m'a dit que tant que je ne lui donnerai pas une raison valable de se barrer, elle resterait là, quitte à se transformer en statue à force d'attendre. _

_Je l'ai pas crue. Mais elle est restée, sous la pluie, dehors. Elle attendait. Franchement, elle ressemblait presque à un Gryffondor avec son entêtement stupide. Finalement je l'ai laissée entrer, mais je n'ai plus quitté ma chambre. _

_Ça duré un mois, un mois pendant lequel elle a tranquillement attendu sa foutue raison, alors que je me planquais dans ma chambre. Elle m'a eu à l'usure Potter, et je suis sorti discuter. _

_En fait, elle se foutait complètement de ce que mes parents ou moi avions fait. Elle m'a dit que le présent comptait, le présent et l'avenir et qu'elle comptait bien passer ce dernier avec moi. Sauf si j'avais une objection sérieuse. J'en avais pas et elle m'a demandé en fiançailles devant les elfes de maison. J'ai cru mourir quand elle a fait ça Potter. Moi, Drago Malefoy, je me faisais demander en fiançailles par une fille ! Je crois que mes parents se seraient retournés dans leur tombe... _

_Elle s'est installée définitivement au Manoir, et six mois plus tard, c'est moi qui l'ai demandée en mariage. Pour rétablir les choses tu comprends. On se marie le mois prochain._

_Au départ j'étais pas trop chaud pour t'inviter, mais Astoria a insisté, et je ne peux rien lui refuser... C'est une foutue tête de mule, mais je l'aime comme ça. On se ressemble quelque part. Alors voilà, je me lance, et ça sera la seule fois._

_Potter, je sais qu'on a jamais été potes tous les deux, mais ça nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes. Avec ta copine si tu veux (tu dois être avec la fille Weasley, non ?)._

_Si tu es d'accord, renvoie moi un hiboux, Astoria se fera un plaisir de t'envoyer un de ces cartons dont elle est si fière._

_Drago Malefoy_

_PS : Potter, t'as pas intérêt à raconter sur tous les toits le contenu de cette foutue lettre, question d'honneur. Ou bien t'es un homme mort, Survivant ou pas. Les Malefoy n'ont qu'une parole."_

Elle releva la tête. Harry était resté immobile pendant toute sa lecture, appuyé contre le meuble de l'évier. L'air songeur.

"Eh bien, c'est... surprenant..."

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

Il semblait légèrement énervé à présent.

"Il m'a pourri la vie pendant toutes ces années, et là il vient me raconter qu'il a changé, en ajoutant une bonne couche de pathos au passage, et qu'il voudrait que je vienne à son mariage ? Il se fout de moi !"

"Harry... Je ne penses pas qu'il se moque de toi... Ca m'a l'air sincère ce qu'il a écrit..."

"Mais, merde, pourquoi maintenant ?"

Elle lui adressa un regard de reproches, elle détestait quand il s'emportait.

"Désolé mais... c'est Malefoy quoi..."

"Tu sais, ça a dû lui demander pas mal de courage pour raconter tout ça... Pour te raconter tout ça." rectifia-t-elle.

"Ca répond pas à la question du pourquoi maintenant..."

"Parce qu'il va se marier Harry, qu'il a changé et qu'il veut repartir sur de bonnes bases ?"

Le brun médita un instant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Bon, oui, c'était possible. Depuis la scène dans les toilettes quand il était en première année, il s'était douté que le Prince de Serpentard n'était peut-être pas le crétin sans coeur qu'il pensait. Il avait peut-être vraiment changé ?

"On devrait faire quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny observa de nouveau la lettre, quelques secondes.

"Je te dirai d'y aller. Et je t'y accompagnerai. Je serai curieuse de rencontrer celle qui l'a fait changer assez pour qu'il t'envoie cette lettre..."

Harry resta muet quelques instants encore.

"Tu veux que je réponde ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, je vais le faire... "

Il se dirigea vers le salon, prit une plume et un parchemin. Il se savait pas encore trop quoi penser de toute cette affaire, mais Ginny avait l'air persuadée qu'il avait changé. Et elle se trompait rarement sur les gens. Alors il s'en remettrait à son jugement. Il verrait bien ensuite comment agir...

_"Malefoy,_

_Dire que j'ai été surpris quand j'ai vu que tu m'écrivais est en dessous de la vérité. Je vais être honnête moi aussi, je sais pas trop comment réagir. Comme tu l'as dit, on a été ennemis si longtemps que jamais je n'aurais imaginer qu'on essaye un jour d'enterrer la hache de guerre (parce que c'est bien ce que tu proposes) et encore moins que ce soit toi qui fasse le premier pas. _

_Bref, j'accepte ton invitation, et je viendrais avec Ginny, qui est ma fiancée à présent. _

_J'attends ton fameux carton._

_Harry"_

Il soupira, et glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe, écrivant rapidement le nom du destinataire dessus avant de l'attacher à la patte de son hibou, qui râla un peu à cause de l'heure tardive. Puis il retourna dans la cuisine, où Ginny buvait son thé à petites gorgées. Il alla l'enlacer, sans rien dire, juste pour l'avoir contre lui.

"Allez, viens, tu es fatigué, on va se coucher..."

Doucement, elle le prit par la main, et l'entraîna vers leur chambre.

* * *

_**Fin ? A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **_


End file.
